Royal Airedalandian Ground Forces
The Royal Airedalandian Ground Forces (RAGF) form the second largest branch of the Royal Airedalandian Armed Forces by personnel, coming in at a close second to the Royal Navy of Airedalandia. Organisation The RAGF is organised into 6 active divisions and 1 reserve division, the 7th Composite Division. Each division has 10,000 men, with two exceptions: the 7th and 12th Divisions. They have 11,000 and 11,500 personnel, respectively, and the later is tasked with training and battlefield engineering duties. Each infantry division has three 3,000 man infantry brigades plus a 1,000 man command & support unit. The 8th Mechanized Division has one mechanized infantry battalion of standard size, a 1,500 man command & support unit plus four combat companies with 35 tanks, 10 mobile AA systems, 5 self propelled artillery pieces and 1375 men each in addition to their own respective support elements. Composite divisions have 2 infantry brigades plus 2 combat companies of armoured vehicles and a small, 250 man, 10 armoured car reconnaissance detachment in addition to a 1000 man command & support unit. Divisions of the RAGF Equipment The RAGF have at their disposal a plethora of weaponry. Despite being a diverse arsenal, the equipment is mostly standardised, with vehicles especially sharing at least some components. Infantry Weapons The standard issue weapon for all infantrymen is the Type 08 Assault Rifle. In addition to his assault rifle, the r egular infantryman also carries a combat knife, 2 Type 05 fragmentation grenades, and a smoke grenade. For support of the regulars, infantrymen carry LMGs, snipers, shotguns and utilize the Type 12 Universal Fire Support Projector. The Type 12 is a sort of combined bazooka, anti-tank guided missile launcher and Man Portable Air Defence System (MANPADS). Further fire support is provided to infantry by 81 mm mortar teams, which are mixed in with infantry on a basis of one per company (200 men). Vehicles The RAGF rely mainly rely on two families of vehicles and a handful of additional, highly specialized types. The main families are the Warrior II Tank and the Model 43 utility truck. There is also one more significant ype in service, the Terrier light utility vehicle. The Terrier serves as 7 person tranport, an ambulance, as a command car and as a light scouting vehicle. The Warrior II not only provides the basis for a Main Battle Tank (MBT), but also for an armoured recovery vehicle, mobile artillery system and various armoured engineering vehicles. Personnel The RAGF has a fairly simple rank system, which also has direct equivalents in the Navy and Air Force. Commissioned Officers Commissioned officers are addressed as sir or ma'am by all personnel except for commissioned officers of greater rank, who in that case would address them as "(rank) (surname)." Enlisted Personnel Enlisted personnel must address all commissioned officers and warrant officers/technical officers as sir or ma'am, and address fellow enlisted personnel as "(rank) (surname)." Warrant Officers/ Technical Officers Warrant officers/ technical officers address enlisted personnel as "(rank) (surname)" and commissioned officers and warrant officers/technical officers of superior rank as sir or ma'am. Basic Pay Chart See Also: Wages of the members of the Royal Airedalandian Armed Forces Category:Airedalandia Category:IC